ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Sketch This! sketches
Here are a list of recurring sketches in Sketch This! ''Jailbot and Jackknife The crazy Jailbot and Jackknife opening gags from '' return, this time as opening gags for Sketch This!. (co-production with William Street and Titmouse, Inc.) ''Sierra the Nerdy Troublemaker This sketch is about a mixture between a nerd and a troublemaker named Sierra Norman (voiced by Eden Sher) who is 12 and loves to pull mischievous pranks that don't harm others. '''ALSO STARRING:' *Scott Menville as Charles Norman, Sierra's 14-year-old brother. He seem so to have a crush on Lani Pawang. *Cristina Pucelli as Ashley Norman, Sierra's 16-year-old sister. She is an ordinary teenage girl who lives in her mom's basement that just got turned into a girly hangout by Sierra. She is also a lucky, ditzy teen who loves to eat sushi and binge watch teen dramas. She is secretly a lesbian who dated Jennifer Zima, who is her friend. She hates boys and only drives a car. *Joshua Rush as Silas Norman, Sierra's 10-year-old brother who loves video games and comic books. He hates girly things and loves to play baseball. He sometimes is being harrassed by Sierra just to embarrassed himself for fun. *Caitlin Carmichael as Lizzie McGee, Sierra's 9-year-old cousin who comes to town. She is the opposite of Sierra. Shy and sweet, she never pulls mean pranks. She pulls nice pranks just to not harm others. *Kari Wahlgren as Carol Norman-McGee, Sierra's mother *Tom Kenny as Stephen Norman, Sierra's father. He is the son of Gregory and Penelope Norman because they're part of the Norman family. *Grey DeLisle as Aunt Kennedy McGee-Norman, Mrs. Norman's sister and Sierra's aunt. She has a daughter named Lizzie and is part of the McGee family. *Kristen Li as Moria Haeyung, the new Korean-American 13-year-old friend of Sierra. She is a teenager who seems to like Charles because he is handsome. *Billy West as Buster Richardson, a friend of Sierra who is a redhead and has freckles. He is awkward and somehow felt like he sucks at playing guitar. *Jessica DiCicco as Desiree Frances, a 10-year-old girl who loves dolls and goes to Silas' school. *Ashley Tisdale as Crystal Lane, Charles' girlfriend who seems to like Sierra. She is a babysitter of Sierra. *Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla as Harold and Jack, respectively, two of Sierra's friends. ''Black Buffy in da Hood Buffeesha Summoners (voiced by Kyla Pratt) and her friends Taneysha Ross-Burgs (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Kemyah) and Namarr Harris (voiced by Khary Payton) stay in the hood, killing vampires, demons and other monsters in the hood version of ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer. ''Chatter Girl In a parody of ''Gossip Girl, Chatter Girl narrates the story of Selena van her Woodhead. ''Dizzy McLiar This sketch is a parody of ''Lizzie McGuire and focuses on Dizzy McLiar (voiced by Cristina Pucelli), a teenager who lies a lot and gets dizzy from standing too much. She goes to middle school with Miflanda Sandwichez (voiced by Hynden Walch) and Gordowski Gordon (voiced by Sean Astin). There's also Elmer ArtsNCraft, Catherine Sands, and Larson Fudgeman. ''Unflabulous A parody of ''Unfabulous that focuses on a young teenage girl named Abbie Singing (voiced by Olivia Olson). ''Cartoonist High A parody of various teen dramas and sitcoms. It focuses on five high school animators' children: *Nicole McCracken (voiced by Liliana Mumy), the daughter of Craig McCracken who watched way too much TV. She is a nerdy girl who is shy and insecure. She only wears glasses and likes to hang out with her dad. *Amy Atoms (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) is the daughter of Maxwell Atoms. She enjoys dark humor in kids shows and helps him revive ''Underfist. *Jeremy Tartakovsky (voiced by Billy West) is the son of Genndy Tartakovsky. Nicole's boyfriend who never cheated on her before. He realized that his dad and her dad were college roommates. *George Kricfalusi (voiced by Ian Hecox) is the son of John Kricfalusi. Like his dad, he likes mature humor. *Kate Murakami (voiced by Janice Kawaye) is the Asian daughter of Glen Murakami. She is a snooty and stuck-up and spoiled cheer captain. She doesn't like the outside world and loves her friends. She befriended Amy and Nicole. *Chris Sugar (voiced by Jesse McCartney) is the son of Rebecca Sugar. He loves Steven Universe and enjoys writing fan fictions. He is gay and dates the son of Rob Renzetti, Tyler Renzetti. ''How to... A series of sketches designed to teach the viewer exactly how to do a particular thing. Every skit ends up with a incompetent/idiotic police officer named Sergeant Anous (voiced by Ian Hecox) (who also does cameos in some other skits) arresting/killing the host and/or other character(s). Based on a Smosh series. Cats and Birdy It tells the misadventures of a bird named Birdy (voiced by Billy West) who outsmarts cats in a sadistic way. Songs with Froggy A frog named Froggy (voiced by Alexander Gould) sings original songs, whilehe annoys others. Mime Time A sketch focusing on two mimes, Mimi and Marcus do random things to do such as miming and pretending to do stuff like eating an invisible sandwich, shooting with an invisible gun, carrying around with an imaginary bag, and playing baseball with an invisible bat and ball. They don't speak, but tend to communicate with others. Come On! Get Miss Sheeveeus! A sketch that focuses on a girl named Lauren (nicknamed as "Miss Sheeveeus") Sheeveeus (voiced by Candi Milo) who loves to prank people such as putting whoopee cushions on the seats, forcing people to smell their new flower only to get hit by water from the flower leaving them soaking water, waking up people by smashing two cymbals together, putting pies in individuals' faces, etc. She puts a fake spider at arachnophobe Lucas' (voiced by Jason Ritter) face, causing him to be scared. However, she always receives consequences for her pranks, being assaulted and/or murdered by a sadistic mouse (vocal effects by Anthony Padilla). Smart Girl Probs Three smart girls (voiced by Kittie, Mae Whitman, and Kyla Pratt respectively), Tanya, Lea, and Giovonnie kept on focusing on a thing that is smart such as knowing how many genders are there and opening their books and starting to memorize the flags. They keep asking questions such as "Did you know the biggest glacier is in Iceland?" as they act like teachers. Dullmont Point A parody of teen dramas, it's about Addy Douseselent (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) having troubles with teen life such as hitting puberty, peer pressure and driving a car at age 16. She's friends with other teenagers such as popular athlete Quincy Quarturbacc (voiced by Scott Menville), popular girl Tinay Jerr (voiced by Olivia Hack) and Goth Abby Misal (voiced by Nika Futterman). There are teachers whose last names are just puns like P.E. coach, Arnold Acteev (voiced by TBA), Social Studies teacher, Elizabeth Purfessur (voiced by TBA), Biology teacher, Bianca Baiolawgi (voiced by TBA), Reading teacher, Paige Turner (voiced by TBA) and the substitute teacher, Arthur Reed (voiced by TBA), English teacher, Artt Langewege, and Art teacher, P. Kassoh. Gene E. Yus Genius Gene E. Yus (voiced by Jacob Hopkins) lives with a family of geniuses. His parents are scienctists and geniuses. Holly Wood's Broadway Theatre A clueless Broadway theatre actress who is El Salvadoran Antonia Tórres (voiced by Alisa Reyes) who is ready for her Broadway musicals, Eloisa, a parody of ''Evita, Sicked a parody of Wicked, Blandie a parody of Annie, Tiffanys parody of Heathers, Hamington parody of Hamilton, Bent a parody of Rent and Sparklehair parody of Hairspray. She takes her friends, who were actors, smartypants Andrew Juice (voiced by Phil LaMarr), bossy Georgie Pinkbottom (voiced by Amy Poehler), nerdy Steve Stankler (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) and her crazed manager Holly Wood (voiced by Patti LuPone). ''Prank'd!: The Ultimate Prank Show Miss Sheeveeus is back with hosting a prank show focusing on her pulling more pranks, but with she ending up assaulted and/or killed by the sadistic mouse in every episode. Batman's a Idiot Batman (voiced by Ian Hecox) is one of the most beloved superheroes of all time. He has money and gadgets and is a beacon of hope for Gotham City, but it turns out, he is really just a big annoying idiot. Based on three Smosh videos named ''Batman's a Bitch, Batman's a Bitch Returns and Batman Sucks Forever. ''4-Ev-R A parody of various Girl groups, six members, Gloria Campton (voiced by Kittie), Michelle Greenwood (voiced by Karen Malina White), Jaclyn Parker (voiced by Cree Summer), Diovionna Willis (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Zoey Lincoln (voiced by Hynden Walch) and Viola Shoecraft (voiced by Charlyne Yi) and her misadventures with her manager, Bell Eve (voiced by Estelle). Raised By College Students After their parents died from a car crash, 15-year-old Melody (voiced by Ashley Johnson), 12-year-old James (voiced by Nicolas Cantu) and 9-year-old Elizabeth and Tommy (voiced by Vanessa Marshall and Ian Hecox, respectively) Hopkins are now raised by college students; 18-year-old Melanie Olsen (voiced by Grey DeLisle), 20-year-old Dominic Cavadini (voiced by Jason Ritter), 19-year-old Zachary Piper (voiced by Jeremy Shada) and 21-year-old Mariah Lucas (voiced by Janice Kawaye). Foxy and Catsto A Abbot and Costello-esque duo of con-artist animals; a thin fox and a fat cat (both voiced by Billy West, in style of Ren Höek and Stimpy Cat from ''Ren and Stimpy); who try to scram to other animals. ''Super Rabbit Family A family of rabbits who are superheroes who fight aganist crime and villains. They consist of Charles Rabbit/Super Rabbit (voiced by Anthony Padilla), the father, possessing TBA; Patricia Rabbit/Mega Bunny (voiced by Hynden Walch), the mother, possessing TBA; George Rabbit/Mighty Rabbit (voiced by Nicolas Cantu), the son, possessing TBA; and Janice Rabbit/Power Bunny (voiced by Ashley Johnson), the daughter, possessing TBA. Wacky Monsters A group of famous horror film monsters; Count Dracula (voiced by Anthony Padilla), Frankestain (voiced by Ian Hecox), the WereWolf (voiced by Scott Menville), Mr. Hyde (voiced by Billy West), Chucky (voiced by Jason Ritter) and the Mummy (voiced by Nicolas Cantu); live crazy misadventures in the human world. Chucky and Patty A duo consisting of a male cat (voiced by Scott Menville) and a female dog (voiced by Hynden Walch) who live crazy and unfortunate events who always end up with them being killed. Racooons Siblings Three raccoon twin siblings (voiced by Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla and Hynden Walch, respectively) try to get food while they are in the big city. Pungeons and Dragons: The Ultimate Jurneii A parody of ''Dungeons and Dragons, Dragon's Lair and The Legend of Zelda, except with the puns. In the land of Jurneii, warriors War E.R. and Sords Mann (voiced by Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, respectively) become allies with the nearly headless pun-telling ghost, Nearly Headless Ed Less (voiced by Billy West), a princess Royaltina (voiced by Lauren Tom), and the wizard Sorcer E. (voiced by Jason Ritter) to battle Lord Abb Ysmal (voiced by John Cleese), a very evil, but idiotic, dragon sorcerer of darkness. ''Spike the Bulldog Punches You In The Face The sketch follows Spike the Bulldog (voiced by Ian Hecox) from ''Tom and Jerry starring in parodies of action films, mainly ones starring Bruce Willis, Mel Gibson, Vin Diesel, Leonardo DiCaprio, Robert Downey Jr., Dominic Purcell or Liam Neeson. ''Offsprings The misadventures of a group of kids who are the offspring of various movie characters. With dhampirs Sigurd and Kendra, psychic Avery, Halloween-obsessed Phoebe, half-witch half-vampire Deena, vampire Erica, Dream-inhabiting witch Finona, normal girl Marlowe, werewolves Sue and Willow, teen genius Edna, zombie Shauna, creepy Mary, zombie hunter Winona, and psychopathic serial killers Patricia and Lily. Crazy Mole A crazy and prankster mole (voiced by Hynden Walch) who annoys and outsmart villains in a similar way to the Warner Siblings from ''Animaniacs and Wander from Wander Over Yonder. She has a more "loonier" attitude like the early Daffy Duck cartoons. Whenever she's not in her misadventures, she goes as a saleswoman selling novelty gags. ''Know Your Celebrities In a parody of ''All That 's Know Your Stars sketch, the announcer will tell celebrities three false facts and a secret about them. For example, rumoring that Tori Kelly uses auto tune, giving Shakira crud for voicing a pop singer in a kids' film, spreading rumors about Cristina Pucelli, poking fun of Meghan Trainor and how fat she is, annoying Melanie Martinez to death and calling her a "baby", etc. ''Shut Up And Sing! A parody of ''Sing except there are humans. It's about host Peter Simmions (voiced by J.K. Simmons) hosting a singing competition with 16 contestants. Winner gets $100,000 dollars. ''Teenagers With Weird and Wacky Obsessions Brett Bradley (voiced by Will Friedle) brings up in this parody of ''Totally Obsessed and My Strange Addiction to have lots of teenagers obsessed with things such as Lizzie McGuire since they're kids, lip gloss along with their collection, Drusilla and Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Luan Loud, etc. ''Sketch This! Classic Cartoons A parody of classic 1920s/1930s black and white cartoons. Judge Droopy This segment focuses on cartoon character Droopy Dog (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) as a court judge adjuticating various cases envolving other cartoon characters. Fractured Classics A series of parodies of literature classics in ''Sketch This! style. ''Squad Ghouls A group of monster girls, a vampire horror hostess named Goretta (voiced by Grey DeLisle), a werewolf named Wendy (voiced by Stephanie Sheh), a ghost named Incourtney Poreal (voiced by Jonquil Goode), a witch named Jacqueline (voiced by Kate Miccuci) and a Frankenstein's monster named Magenta (voiced by Linda Cardellini) work at a mall called The Monstrostore where Goretta works at a store called Vampirista. Ghost Hippies Two ghostly spirits of 1970s-era hippies, TBA and TBA decided to do stereotypical things on what ghosts do. Dressed to Death! A ghost of a young boy named Brandon Phillips (voiced by Seth Green) who was poisoned by an obnoxious partygoer comes back from the dead, wearing a ghost costume...obviously. One Steve Limit Four guys of different ethnic backgrounds named "Steve" (voiced by Matthew Broderick, Anthony Anderson, Ken Jeong and Wilmer Valderrama) go on adventures. Gay Gary and Straight Steven Gay Gary (voiced by Andrew Rannells) and Straight Steven (voiced by Adam Levine) review everything that is LGBT+-related such as meeting up guest stars and of course, talking about LGBT+-related stuff. Interview with a Horror Hostess In a Halloween-themed sketch, an interviewer interviews rejected horror hostesses including Screamerella the Monster Mistress (voiced by Danielle Fishel), Creeperella the Deadly Diva (voiced by Lauren Lapkus), Victoria von Vamp the Vampire Queen (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Gothalina (voiced by Mayim Bialik), and Fangoria the Scream Queen (voiced by Hynden Walch). In one sketch, the scream queens decided to create a haunted corn maze so that they can scare trick-or-treaters. Stuttering British Guy'' Abraham Rammington III (voiced by David Tennant) is a guy from London who stutters a lot, hence his name as he was visited by two neighbors, Louis and Charles (voiced by Dan and Phil). Category:Lists